Pieces of Me
by EndlesslyDreaming1
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 4.20. When an oridinary man starts hearing voices, he struggles with the idea if what he's hearing is real or just a figment of his imagination.
1. Chapter 1

_Pieces of me._

The mind is a very complicated instrument, sometimes when we least expect it, it plays a wicked game. Sometimes it's easy to fix, and sometimes its not.

Jimmy Novak from Pontiac, Illinois lived in the same house with his wife since their daughter was a little girl; it was a place where he felt most comfortable, safe and most of all free. Jimmy was just your normal average Joe; he paid his bills, went to work and did normal family stuff. He was just a normal guy.

At least that's what he thought.

Today was the when his whole world was going to come crashing down, he just didn't know it yet.

"Daddy are you ready, you're taking forever" came the impatient yell of his daughter Claire from the bottom of the stairs.

Jimmy stood up tall staring at himself in the mirror, slipping on his dirty beige trench coat admiring it for a moment before brushing off some fluff from the sleeve. There was something about this coat that had some sort of sentimental value to, it seemed important like it had its own purpose in life, its own destiny so to speak he couldn't quite understand why he felt so attached to it I mean he had it for years.

Heading down the stairs he gave his daughter an unimpressed look "didn't your mother ever tell you, patience is a virtue?" He smiled slightly amused now.

Claire rolled her eyes "no" she grinned back reaching out her hand practically pulling him down the stairs "come on, we need to go grocery shopping before mum gets home." She frowned at him as she saw that he was wearing that ridiculous trench coat again "do you ever take that thing off?"

"Hey you're mother got me this thank you very much." He smiled sweetly remembering the moment in his head; it was their first shopping trip as a married couple.

Father and daughter headed out the front door to run their errands taking maybe an hour returning home with a bag full of groceries, greeted with a kiss by his wife.

"Well hello yourself" he smiled lovingly into her eyes "good day?"

"Even better now that you're here" pulling him into a sweet embrace feeling his warmth absorb through her skin "mm that's better."

"Claire go wash up for dinner, it'll be ready in 5 minutes."

Jimmy wrapped his arms around the women he loved glancing up at his daughter as she wandered up the stairs ignoring the headache that was threatening him "why don't you grab the rest of the groceries from the car, I'll finish up in the kitchen." He suggested still giving her the same adoring smile he always gave.

Amelia Novak grinned putting her head to the side rubbing a thumb along his cheek adoring every part of him" hmm okay be back in a moment" She kissed his cheek and wandered outside.

Jimmy grinned, heading towards the kitchen, his head suddenly pounding, he groaned, grabbing hold of the counter not really understanding what was happening, this was no normal headache, it was almost as if someone was trying to communicate with him. He quickly grabbed one of the kitchen knives turning his head round hearing voices now.

_Help me_, the voice whispered _you're the only one, your chosen._

Chosen? Chosen for what? This was insane.

Jimmy turned his attention back to preparing dinner when the voices eventually stopped only one word would escape his lips, "Castiel"

What did it all mean, who was this Castiel and why was he trying to communicate with him?

**Reviews/Feedback appreciated let me know what you think so far, more to come soon I hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pieces of me;

Chapter 2

Jimmy stared down at the boiling water that was nearly overflowing over the pan and frowned, his face pensive. You could practically hear his brain ticking away

Without hesitation he rolled up his sleeve and placed his arm fully inside the boiling hot water, fascinated as he didn't even feel a thing which terrified him deep down he knew this wasn't right. He was suddenly caught off guard when his wife came hurrying through dropping the brown paper bag full of groceries.

"What are you doing…Jimmy?" she spoke panicked, hurrying over to him as he immediately tried his arm off

"it's a miracle "he beamed looking up at her staring at his hand with such fascination, not even a scratch on him or so his mind was telling him.

Amelia covered her mouth, shocked and traumatized "Jimmy, your scaring me" a single tear fell from her face as she stared at her husband. "I'm getting you to a hospital." she grabbed her car keys.

Jimmy gave her a confused expression "what are you talking about, I'm fine, look he healed me, he knew I would be faithful to him." He stared aimlessly "it's amazing, see."

Amelia tried to make sense of it all, shaking her head terrified having no idea what was going on inside his head "What are you talking about? LOOK at you, you're talking crazy and you're injured"

"I'm fine" he stated calmly, wrapping his arms round her waist "it's all going to be-"he got cut off by an excruciating stinging pain, it felt like someone was ripping his skin off, pulling away from his wife he looked down as redness turned to white blotches appearing on his right arm.

"I- I don't understand-"he gulped looking up at his wife with fear in his eyes snapping out of whatever that was that just happened, seeing how freaked out she was.

"I am getting you to the burn centre NOW… and whatever possessed you to do what you just did, we'll be having a talk about when we get back." Said choking back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. Calling for their daughter she forced them all out the door making sure everything was off and grabbed the cling film before leaving.

Jimmy thought to himself as he sat in the car a dreamed out gaze on his face as he tried to figure out what was going on, Claire wrapping the cling film round her father's arm, in the back seat keeping quiet.

This was just the beginning, he already knew whatever was happening to him, was only going to get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Pieces of me;

Chapter 3

Jimmy stared into space sat up on a hospital bed as the doctor attended to his burn hissing every 5 seconds, it stung like a bitch you could say that much.

Amelia paced around the room still trying to make sense of it all "let me get this straight you willingly stuck your arm into a pan of boiling hot water? Why Jimmy I just don't understand It.?"she folded her arms clearly pissed off.

Jimmy rubbed his lips together glancing up at her slowly "you wouldn't understand" looking up at her sadly, he didn't want to start a fight but it was already leading up to it.

"Enlighten me"

Jimmy gritted his teeth for a moment turning to the doctor requesting him to leave the room a moment. He didn't want himself committed just yet, I mean sure it sounded crazy in his head but surely there was a reason for it?

"An angel, he spoke to me, he told me I was chosen for something." He nodded glancing up to see her reaction.

Amelia stared down at her husband tears filling up in her eyes again "Claire go wait outside-"hearing her protest she turned to her clearly angry "NOW"

As soon as Claire left the room Jimmy looked up at her nervously that she was going to lose her temper with him. Forcing himself up, he slowly approached her.

"Amelia…please, don't be upset, I'm not making this up okay?"

He never wanted to see his wife upset, he loved her too much, and this whole thing whatever it was confusing for him too, all he needed right now was her support.

"Please I'm begging you-"

She turned her back on him for a moment trying to stop herself from crying again "we're leaving, I'll see you in the car."

The Journey back home felt long, sitting in silence the whole way back.

As they got inside the house Jimmy frowned looking up as his wife wandered up the stairs alone.

"Are you and mum going to separate?"

Jimmy looked down at their daughter and smiled sadly pulling her into a warm hug "no sweetie, she's just confused, we all are, but you've got nothing to worry about okay?"

Just hearing her father say that put his mind at ease a little bit and smiled wrapping her arms around him "okay" she said timidly, eventually pulling away she looked up lovingly at her father and grinned " love you daddy, I hope you'll be okay." She reached out planting a tiny kiss on his cheek and quickly headed upstairs.

Jimmy took a moment, glancing up the stairs remembering exactly why he was here, what was important to him…his family, they meant more to him than anything and it broke his heart to see any of them hurt.

"Good night Claire" he muttered to himself looking down at his feet now and made his way into the living room to have some time to himself mostly to think.

He looked up at the clock on the mantel place and let out a heavy sigh, the time read 10.16pm, it had been a long and emotional day for them all and still he didn't really know himself why or how it happened.

Propping himself down on his chair he turned on the TV via the remote he turned the channel to the news, watching as he updated himself on the latest affairs. He frowned suddenly as he got some sort of frequency back reaching over to fix the satellite only to hear what sounded like some high pitched squeal.

_What the hell is that?_

He scrunched his face together putting his hands to his ears and collapsed to the floor, as the sound got louder, crying out in pain he curled up on the ground and felt his body shake uncontrollably, and then everything went white.

_Jimmy lay on his bed now alone, he sat up looking around him dazed and confused not having any memory of him actually coming to bed._

_Castiel stood by his bed side and smiled" we need to talk Jimmy, don't be afraid I'm not here to hurt you."_

_Jimmy shot up in shock his eyes wide as he stared at the being before him "Amelia?" he gulped actually terrified._

"_I am not your wife, I am Castiel, I've been trying to speak with you for some time, you're special Jimmy, you know that right?"_

_Jimmy sat back on the bed staring at this supposed angel feeling a lump at the back of his throat as she said he was special "I'm just a normal guy, I'm a nobody, please just…stop messing with my head, this isn't real."_

_She smiled putting her head to the side "you're a religious man Jimmy, why are you sceptical now? Is it so hard for you to believe that we don't exist?"_

_I believe in you, I just understand why you've picked me, what's so special about me and my pathetic little life?"_

_Castiel lightly giggle "you will understand in time, but you are going to save the world Jimmy, please I need you to let me in."_

_Jimmy gritted his teeth as he pulled himself off the bed, refusing to believe this "NO…just stop it, I want to wake up now, I want to wake up"_

The White faded away feeling himself wake up and gasp for breath, alarmed as he found himself back in the spot in the living room, he choked trying to catch his breath, feeling like his lungs were about to give way.

He sat overwhelmed with fear and confusion knowing that angels often invaded your dreams as a means of communication to the human world. Catching his breath he pulled himself up his whole body shaking.

Silently he made his way up the stairs and sat on the ed ge of his bed, this he knew was real now " He spoke to me again." He muttered quietly looking down at his wife laying there.

She turned over unable to look at him now "can we talk about this in the morning please." she answered back politely and closed her eyes.

Jimmy did as she requested and lay there beside her putting his arms round her, thinking that maybe a good night's rest and all this would go away, but then with the way things were going, he highly doubted it.


End file.
